


Truth's Revealed

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Two best friends talk which leads to more than they expected with potential relationships.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Truth's Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for Batmoore.
> 
> I still have a hard time writing for SuperCorp so I apologize if I butcher them a bit.

Kate sloshed the glass of scotch. Kara sat across from her on the couch with a glass of wine. 

Though alcohol didn’t do a thing to Kara it was nice to have a kind of drinking buddy. Kate’s social circle was small. Aside from Luke she had no real friends. It was nice to have Kara around. They’d gotten close last year when Kara arrived in Gotham with a situation to deal with that involved the Flash and Green Arrow. They had gotten closer during Crisis to the point where Kara trusted Kate with the most lethal weapon that could kill her. 

Kate wasn’t used to this sort of thing but ever since Earth-1 merged with Earth-38, it made their friendship that much more easier. Kara didn’t have to use an extrapolator to visit nor vice versa. Now their cities were a few hours away from each other. The night it was announced of Oliver Queen’s death on national television Kate could’ve easily spent the time back in Gotham but instead she had been with Kara and Alex.

Now here she was in the evening in National City sitting on Kara’s couch. 

“You know,” Kara said, “for being the paragon of courage it took a lot of courage to come out the way you did.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“No really it did. A lot of girls are going to be inspired by it. Alex certainly was and she’s been out of the closet for a while.”

“Yeah well I just couldn’t keep lying to them you know? It’s one thing to hide my identity but I shouldn’t have to hide that part of me as well.”

“What made you want to come out?”

“A couple of things I guess. There was this kid that I saved, well sort of. She came out to me and I couldn’t tell her I was gay too. When she found out I was I realized that if girls like that are going to look up to me then they need to know the real me and not some kind of version that Gotham views as someone straight. That’s just not me.”

“And the second thing?”

“What?”

“You said a couple of things. What was the other one?”

“Sophie,” said Kate.

“And Sophie would be?”

“Complicated. When I was Batwoman a couple of nights ago I told her that she should take off her mask and be honest about who she was. How could I give that kind of advice when I wasn’t doing the same thing?”

“You’re right. It’s our job to inspire others as heroes. The things we say, advice we give, they have no value unless we give them value. We can’t exactly do that if we’re not being honest with ourselves.”

Kate nodded.

“Mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.”

“When did you know you were gay?”

“I think I always knew but it wasn’t until I was ten that I came out to my dad.”

“How’d he take it?”

“It didn’t surprise him actually and he’s always accepted it.”

“Then it couldn’t have been easy, people knowing you were gay and then having to hide it as Batwoman.”

“Maybe that’s the point. It isn’t supposed to be easy right. If it was then we wouldn’t feel the need to make it complicated. Maybe then our relationships would be so much easier to deal with.”

“Like Sophie.”

Kate knew she had opened up a can of worms with that one. She gave Kara a look that meant she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to have the conversation.

“Sophie’s my ex,” said Kate. “She’s also the head of the Crows now that my dad’s in prison.”

“And you visit her as Batwoman, that must suck.”

“It’s more than just visiting with her. As Batwoman I’m able to be there for her in a way that I can’t be as Kate.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re kind of on a break if even that. She confided in Batwoman that her husband left her. Not exactly something she would tell Kate.” 

Kate took a final sip of her scotch.

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s just we’ve talked about my non-existent love life.”

“Lena is just as complicated.”

“Lena? I didn’t know you were-,”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t know. My sister is gay, I’m straight. At least that’s what I tell myself but with Lena it’s different.” Kara suddenly realized what she had just said, “Wow, I have never admitted any of that out loud, not even to Alex.”

“Admitted what to me?”

Kara and Kate turned to the door to see Alex enter.

“Admitted that I’m not a fan of white wine. Sorry.”

“You do know you’re a bad liar right?” Alex smiled at Kate, “Hey, Kate.”

Kate smiled back, “Hey Alex.”

“We were just talking,” said Kara.

“About my ex,” Kate said easily. Since Alex didn’t know about Kara and Lena she wasn’t about to be the one to say anything.

Alex placed her jacket on the nearby chair, “Yikes, that’s never fun.”

“Tell me about it,” Kate said as she looked into her empty glass, “especially considering I’m not sure if she’s my ex.”

“Need a refill,” Kara asked.

“Yeah a refill would be great,” said Kate, “thanks.” Kate handed Kara her glass.

Kara filled it but used her super-breath to chill it.

Kate shook her head with a smile, “show off.”

“Only a little.”

“You mean a lot,” said Alex. After filling a glass of wine she took a seat on the floor near them and looked at Kate. “What do you mean you’re not sure if she’s your ex?”

“It’s easy being around Sophie as Batwoman. She makes it so easy but when I’m myself, I’m the reason we’re taking a break. I told her I needed space but now that Tyler left her I can’t help but be happy about that. Does that make me a bad person?”

“And Tyler would be-,” said Alex.

“Her husband.”

“Oh,” said Kara.

“Yeah, that’s also another complicated story. Right now though I can’t be Kate Kane around her and know what happened. I mean how am I supposed to even ignore something like that?”

“You ignore it the best you can,” said Kara, “Leading these double lives that we do, we have to separate work from home you know?”

“Even if it means hurting those we love?”

“That’s the worst part but sometimes it’s the best thing we can do.”

*****

A few nights later it was another case. Sophie saw her about to leave in the alley.

“It took a lot of guts,” Sophie called out.

Kate, as Batwoman, froze.

“To come out the way you did. Some would even call it courageous.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Full disclosure?”

Kate turned to look at Sophie.

“Always.”

“My husband left because he thinks I’m still in love with my ex.”

“Are you?”

Sophie shook her head and tried to keep it together. “You know I try to be but is anyone?”

“We’re not talking about anyone. He must be a lucky guy if you’re still in love with him.”

“See that’s the thing, it’s not another guy.”

“Girl then?”

“Yeah.”

“So you are still in love with her.”

“I don’t know, I might be. I’m just so confused and then when you came out I started thinking about it even more. Maybe Tyler is right. He asked me how I felt about her and I couldn’t give him an answer.”

“Maybe you still have feelings for her and are too afraid to admit it. That fear does go away.”

“Has it for you, I mean you just came out to the entire city, not to mention the world. Doesn’t that scare you, even a little? God why am I doing this, I’m talking to you like we’re friends or something.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a shadow.”

“I guess.”

*****

“No freakin’ way,” Kara said when she and Kate were down in the bat cave a couple days later. “This place is so cool, not to mention so dark.”

“What were you expecting bright lights and castles?”

“From you, hardly.” Kate smiled. “I’ll have to take you to my place sometime.”

“Let me guess, a castle in the sky?”

“Hardly. It’s an ice fortress in the arctic.”

“Oh.”

“So I take it you didn’t call me all the way out here to just show me your secret lair.”

“I’m not exactly good at this whole friendship bonding thing.”

“I don’t know you were pretty good at it during the whole Crisis thing.”

“Well you seem to make it pretty easy.”

“Seriously, what did you call me out here for?”

“I really try not to be that girl, the one who does the whole girl talk thing and spill your guts sort of stuff.”

“Kate, what is it?”

Kate took a deep breath. “Sophie’s still in love with me.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Uh, wow. That’s huge. So you guys finally talked.”

“Not exactly. She talked to Batwoman.”

“Oh. What got her to confide in you like that?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“She read your article.”

“The one I wrote about Batwoman being a lesbian.”

“She said I had courage for doing that so it apparently inspired her too.”

“So what are you going to do now?”

Kate took a deep breath.

*****

“I got your text,” Sophie said when she entered Kate’s office.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“I kind of didn’t want to.”

“And yet you’re here.”

“Why am I here, Kate?”

“I want to apologize for keeping you away and for so much more than that.”

“Like what?” Sophie asked having some kind of idea as to where she was going with it.

“I think you know what.”

Sophie nodded. “The article, Tyler. That wasn’t about Batwoman, not really. That was about you.”

“Yeah.”

“So I was right from the beginning. You really are her.”

Sophie and Kate looked at each other. Kate smiled and reached for Sophie’s hand.

“I want to show you something.”

Kate lead her to the shelf where her aunts necklace was.

“A bookshelf,” Sophie said clearly not impressed.

“No, not a bookshelf.”

With her free hand Kate moved the case.

“Woah, that’s new.”

“Not really.”

“You mean Bruce always had this safe room?”

Kate smiled. “Come on.”

*****

Sophie’s eyes widened as she took in the cave. 

“You’re, you’re really her,” Sophie said as she looked over and saw Kate’s bat suit.

“Yeah.”

“And that other Batwoman, the one I almost kissed?”

“A friend. I had to make you think she wasn’t me.”

“You’d think being a Crow I would’ve known better.”

“Well if Batwoman could throw you off then it meant her plan worked.”

“You’re referring to yourself in the third person now.”

Kate smiled, “I have a habit of doing that.”

“I don’t get it, why now?”

“Because of Batwoman…me. A few days ago you told me I should take off my mask. I wasn’t ready to take my actual one off but you helped me to realize, along with someone else, that I couldn’t be Batwoman if I wasn’t my true self. Batwoman is gay and I couldn’t keep hiding that.”

Sophie nodded and then came to a realization.

“Oh god, so you know about Tyler. Oh god, I am such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. You trusted Batwoman. She’s the one who betrayed that trust.”

“Well I guess it was good that I did. I couldn’t exactly tell Kate Kane, not when things have been rocky between us.”

“Why did Tyler leave you?”

“That’s really a question you want to ask?”

“Well you did tell me…Batwoman…whatever…that you were lying to yourself. I’m guessing it had something to do with us.”

“Alice.”

“Alice?”

“She’s the reason she didn’t kill me the night of the gala.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Tyler came to realize that killing me meant hurting you and she couldn’t do that.”

Kate let that part sink in for a second. Her psychotic sister had saved the woman she loved because she knew she would never let that go and would hate her forever. On some level that must have counted for something. Kate couldn’t imagine losing the love of her life even if they weren’t together.

“I don’t get it how would Alice even know we were together?”

“Who knows. She has minions everywhere. Anyone of them could have told her about us.”

“Speaking about us, were you lying to yourself or were you too afraid to deal with it?”

“A little bit of both I guess.”

“Things could be different.”

“Or they might not be. My parents aren’t like you’re dad, Kate. They wouldn’t just accept me for who I am. Had I told them the truth they would’ve disowned me. They still could.”

“You’re right they probably would but isn’t it worth risking? If you can’t be open then you can never have the kind of relationship you want to have. You could stop hating yourself for who you are. Trust me on that.”

“I’m supposed to trust you?”

“Fair enough but Soph, I do get it more than you know.”

“How, you’ve never been in the closet, Kate, it’s just not that easy.”

“True but I know what it’s like second hand. I’ve seen what it’s done to you, I’ve seen what it’s done to…” Kate wasn’t about to out the high school student she had just saved. “I’ve just seen what it does to people. You’re not a freak. Being gay isn’t a bad thing you just have to make sure taking the leap for the girl you love is worth it.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It could be. If that’s what you want.”

“I want that more than anything, Kate. I want to be with you,” she admitted.

Kate smiled a little and took Sophie’s hands. “Then be with me.”

“I want to, I guess I’m just scared.”

“I can help you with that. You don’t have to do any of it alone this time.”

*****

The same night Kate was showing Sophie the bat cave, out in National City Lena was working late in her office.

Lena shook her head when she saw Kara enter her office.

“What are you doing here, Kara?”

“Easy, I just wanted to talk.”

“Not interested.”

“Please just hear me out. I know I screwed up. I thought I was doing the right thing and instead I hurt you in the process, which I swear I didn’t mean to do.”

“Then why did you?”

“The more I hid who I really was the easier it got. I just figured you were a lot safer without you knowing.”

“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“You’re right and it’s my fault for underestimating you. I shouldn’t have done that. You have every right to be angry with me.”

“Damn right I do. God, Kara, do you know how hard this has been? How hard it’s been knowing that your best friend lied to you all these years?”

“I can’t even imagine-,”

“No you can’t. And you know what makes this even harder?” Lena paused and looked at Kara. 

She was trying not to cry but the tears formed anyways. She was stronger than this, stronger than her emotions. At least she always tried to be but she couldn’t. Not tonight.

“It’s that I’m in love with you,” she finally admitted. Kara was stunned. “I am, I have been for a long time. Since the very beginning when we first met, remember?”

“I remember. Why didn’t you um… why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why do you think, I was waiting for you. I don’t know maybe it was stupid of me to wait. I never thought the whole dating thing, the whole romance stuff just wasn’t meant for me you know but then I met you and that all changed. I saw someone that I could potentially see myself with and I guess, I’d hoped that you felt the same way. Maybe I was just reading things wrong.”

Kara’s own tears couldn’t help but form. “You weren’t.”

Now Lena stood stunned. 

“My whole life I have kept people away. I tried to date but I never felt comfortable with any of them, not when I had to lie to them.”

“You lied to me.”

“And I’ll spend the rest of my life hating myself for it but Lena, you were different. I was too scared to define it. I consider myself straight but then you came into my life and suddenly that changed and I wasn’t ready for it.”

“You know you don’t have to label it when you’re in love with someone. Gay, straight, bi, poly, all of that, none of it matters. At least not to me.”

“It doesn’t matter to me either. Not anymore.”

Kara took a deep breath and took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them. She was shaking a little bit but she didn’t care. She reached for Lena slowly until their lips met. It had been a long time coming and one filled with desire. 

“I’m still mad at you,” said Lena.

“I know. So what happens now?”

“I don’t know. This suddenly changes everything.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, what we both wanted?”

“Yeah but now it’s a lot more complicated.”

“Then we’ll figure it out somehow. I’m done hiding from you. No more secrets, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

The two smiled. Whatever came next they would deal with it. It wasn’t going to be easy but what things in life were? Kara was done hiding and Lena was done waiting. They were together finally and for now that was all they needed. The rest would come later and they knew now that they were more than capable of dealing with it.

“So about that kiss,” said Kara.

“Get over here,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara smiled and the two met lips once more.

*****

“Okay my turn,” said Kara as she paced around Kate’s new bar.

“Shoot.”

“I kissed Lena last night.”

“You…wow, Kara, that’s monumental even for you.”

“I know right. One minute she was hating me and I was apologizing like my life depended on it, which I guess in it’s own way it kind of did because of how much I screwed up and how I lied to her.”

“Kara.”

“Right.”

“I don’t know what happened. One minute we were talking and the next she was telling me how much in love she was with me.”

“So you’ve finally figured out who you are.”

“It’s not so much as who I am but as to what I want and what I want right now is Lena. Nothing else really matters.”

“Good for you,” Kate said with a smile. “I guess since we’re trading confessions, I told Sophie I was Batwoman last night.”

“Seriously, Kate, that’s great! How did she take it?”

“Honestly I think she took it pretty well. Not the reaction I was expecting but she accepted it. The best part is that I don’t have to hide myself from her you know?”

“Yeah I know. It’s so much easier when the people we know are in on our secret isn’t it? It’s so much more freeing.”

“Tell me about it.”

*****

It was a few nights later when the six of them were enjoying a girl’s night at Kara’s apartment. Alex and Kelly, Kara and Lena, and Kate and Sophie. Having friends outside of Luke was still something that made Kate uncomfortable but she was working on it.

“I still can’t believe you know, Supergirl,” Sophie said.

Kate shrugged, “being a superhero has it’s perks.”

Kara smiled.

“So that whole Crisis thing,” said Sophie, “it was real.”

“Oh it’s completely real,” Alex replied. 

“It’s just hard to wrap my head around,” said Sophie. “I mean there had been rumors about it but I never quite believed it.”

Kate looked at her. “Just like you didn’t believe I was Batwoman.”

“Hey that’s different.”

“It’s totally not.”

“Yeah it is. You had a dopple-ganger impersonate you. How was I to know? I mean we’ve seen Mouse impersonate Jacob Kane.”

“I’m sorry, Mouse,” asked Lena.

Kate shook her head, “long story.”

Lena nodded. Sure there were no secrets anymore but it seemed to her that this Mouse whoever he was, was a subject Kate couldn’t bring herself to get into so she left it alone.

“Anyways,” said Kate, “come on you had to have known just a little.”

“Fine, maybe a little.”

“Ha, I knew it. When?”

Sophie looked at Kara, “when I read Kara’s article about Batwoman being gay. Things kind of just clicked after that.”

“Thanks a lot, Kara,” said Kate.

Kara smiled, “well I’m glad I was able to help. I mean you got the girl didn’t you?”

Kate looked at Sophie, “yeah I did and so did you.” 

“Guess we’re both pretty lucky.”

“Speaking of which,” said Kelly, “I didn’t even know you were-.”

“None of us did,” said Alex.

“Well I did,” said Kate.

“Yeah why is it you told your best friend and not me?” asked Alex. “I thought I was your go-to girl.”

“You are,” Kara said to her, “it was just easier with Kate.”

“I’m sure,” Alex replied.

Out in the distance sirens blared. Kara could hear the screams.

“You ready to do this partner?” Kara asked.

Kate smiled, “Always.”

The windows were open and Kara flew into the night while Kate repelled rooftop to rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been watching SG lately. All I know is SuperCorp is on the out's so that part of the story might be a little bit (or a lot) off.


End file.
